A Hopeless Wish
by PhoenixRe-Evolution
Summary: To not know someone's existence would be painful; for them to be in love with you is hopeless. Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or City of Angels, or Iris

A/N: Well it's kind of song-fic-ish and City of Angels theme-ish. I'm using –ish a lot today. This is an old fanfic that I wrote a while back, but my first time publishing. WARNING: OOC

A Hopeless Wish

It was a sunny summer day; not too hot. The weather made things seem peaceful. Kuchiki Rukia was assigned to a small town known as Karakura. She was a Shinigami who was ordered to exterminate Hollows in the town. There was no sign of any Hollows so she made her way to this place known as a park. She had been learning about the real world by listening to people's conversations and watching a box known as a television.

She sat down on the ground by a tree watching the children play care-free. No one could ever see her because Shinigami are spirits. She was able to do things such as listening to conversations because of it. She continued watching the kids laughing and running around when something…no someone caught her eye.

Rukia just sat there staring. A guy with bright orange hair was helping a little boy climb one of the contraptions known as monkey bars. Rukia didn't know why they were called such, were children monkeys? Rukia's interest in the young man increased.

'That must be his son' she thought to herself sadly. 'No I shouldn't think like this,' she chastised herself.

"Uncle watch me!" The little boy called to the orange-haired guy. Her interested peaked at that mention.

Rukia wanted to know his name so she walked by him to read his thoughts. As soon as she was going to find out his name, her soul pager went off causing her to run in the opposite direction.

--A Hopeless Wish--

After the Hollow was killed Rukia walked down the street. Her black robes swaying with her movements and her zanpaktou was out of sight. Shinigami only made their zanpaktou visible when fighting.

Her mind kept going to the orange-haired young man she saw at the park. The human caught her eye and she wanted to know his name. The name of the person who made her actually seem as if she had feelings.

Rukia continued walking and suddenly stopped. Inside this place named a café was the guy she had seen in the park. She decided to go inside and see if she could hear his name. The guy was sitting alone and drinking some of that coffee drink she's heard about from people's minds. She feared of getting too close and decided not to read his thoughts but stayed a little distant from him.

Then Rukia heard, "Well well well if it isn't Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo." A man with black hair and glasses approached the orange-haired man.

'Kurosaki Ichigo,' Rukia thought and smiled.

Ichigo looked at the man who spoke and said, "Ishida what are you doing here?"

"I'm just grabbing some coffee before I go to work."

"This late huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. And I wanted to tell you now that I'm here and you're here."

"Yes?"

"Inoue misses you."

"You know how I feel. And I already told her. Tell her to move on." Ichigo stated.

Rukia continued to listen to their conversation, but no close so she could read his mind.

As Ichigo got up to leave Rukia decided to follow him. She wanted to make sure that no harm came upon Kurosaki Ichigo.

--A Hopeless Wish--

Along with Shinigami duties, Rukia continued following Ichigo. She watched him as he took care of patients. The way he played with his nephew, how he interacted with the rest of his lively family. She would watch him the way he saw his television. Ichigo hardly smiled but when he did because of something he saw, it would make Rukia smile.

One night Ichigo was really tired and he fell asleep on his couch. Rukia knelt down next to him and watched him breathing evenly, so peaceful compared with his day.

Rukia reached with her hand to where his hair was; knowing she couldn't touch him and he wouldn't be able to feel her either. What would Rukia give to just be able to stroke his hair? To be able to actually touch Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia continued to watch Ichigo sleep and she sighed. She hoped she wouldn't be called back to return to Seireitei for a very long time. She did not want to go home right now. Rukia looked at Ichigo and said out loud, "I'd give up forever to touch you."

--A Hopeless Wish

A/N: Fin. Kind of cheesy. She seemed kind of like a stalker huh? Oh well. I wrote this kind of to share with a friend of mine since she knows nothing of Bleach, but made it kind of like City of Angels. I have more to the story but I thought that it was good enough to end there. Please review.


End file.
